


taicho read some porn junk

by bikkusuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkusuro/pseuds/bikkusuro
Summary: Tenzou coping with everyday life after his transition from ANBU Ne.





	taicho read some porn junk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [капитан читал порнуху](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046861) by [bikkusuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkusuro/pseuds/bikkusuro). 



> English version of my Russian fanfiction work "капитан читал порнуху".

Taicho read some porn junk and everyone knew about it.  
But it was not the point. The point was that Taicho was indeed heartless.  
Instead of the heart Taicho had the black memorial stone with names beautifully carved on it.  
The funniest thing — somehow the stone was bleeding.  
Actually, some disgusting red liquid was dripping from each and every hieroglyph.  
Also some sickening redness emerged from Taicho's left eye.  
But it was not the key. The key was in Tenzou who actually had no knowledge of what to do with those facts.  
And whether he should do anything at all.

When Tenzou was in ANBU Ne, he had no past or future but missions.  
There were two types of people in ANBU Ne: the alive and the dead. There were more of the second type, of course.  
There were more of the second type and Taicho was one of them.  
Nowdays Tenzou served in just ANBU, and all he had was missions and porn-reading Taicho.  
Oh yeah, also a permanent name. The name was the most important thing.

Whether Tenzou had a heart or no, he did not know himself.  
There was something driving blood through the system and echoing with booming pulse in his eardrums but the left side of his chest was dead silent.  
Tenzou was happy with that — least of all he would like to have something bleeding all the time. Washing had already taken too much of the time between missions.  
Usually blood was poorly washed away. Taicho was unlucky with stains.

So, instead of the heart Taicho had the stone. And everyday he surely dragged himself to sit in front of his so-called heart for a couple of hours.  
Tenzou appeared next settling himself down in the shade of nearby trees. He did not like the fact Taicho was so drawn to his heart.  
Kami-sama knew, if Taicho's heart had not been the memorial of whole Konohagakure, Tenzou would sure have destroyed it sprouting a tree right through and then wiping the stone's remnants from the earth's surface turning them to ashes.  
However, no one simply could do this to heroes' monument. So here he was, Tenzou following his Taicho around though he was not representing a dog neither by his mask nor by his personality.  
Yeah, he followed around and sat there waiting for the sky to be painted red with sunset and slouching Taicho to trail towards home.  
Tenzou saw Taicho off but not before he looked daggers at the black stone wishing it to burn from his hateful glare.  
Sometimes taicho noticed him, patted his shoulder or back, like Tenzou was a good dog, and then invited his kouhai for a pint of beer or tea with dango or simply have ramen or some.  
If Tenzou had had enough money with him to pay for two, he agreed. Taicho had never paid for himself.  
If Tenzou had not had any money on him, he just used shunshin quickly and disappeared from Taicho's sight, but still secretly watched his senpai going home from surrounding rooftops.  
Sometimes Taicho just passed by with his only eye glued to his porno junk and not uttering a word. Tenzou saw him off anyway.

Yeah, Tenzou had nothing but missions and Taicho. And the permanent name. And a small room in the jounin's hostel with a standart pack of furniture. His uniform and equipment were also standart.  
Taicho was not the same. In addition to the same standart package he also had the black memorial stone, the ninken and the flower on the windowsill.  
Acttually, Tenzou had almost decided to plant a flower too but then he considered the thought clearly and just made a tree. Straight from the floor of his small room.

Probably, the tree was a beginning.  
His need to follow Taicho was soon forgotten. The same way as a question why he pulled Tenzou out of ANBU Ne.  
Tenzou read books on architecture and everyone knew about it.  
Sometimes he agreed to treat Taicho with beer or tea or even ramen.  
But then Tenzou still hurried home — to his tree.  
He touched the foliage and there were something trembling, right inside the left side of his chest.  
And the fact it was not bleeding but flourishing — was simply the best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, feel free to point at them 'cause English is not my mother language.


End file.
